A New Chapter
by Jen1mesutora
Summary: Steve and Bucky are in a relationship at last, longing for a child of their own. Bucky is recovering from Hydra's abuse, but doing well. The Avengers make visits throughout this fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Steve and Bucky walked down the streets of New York together, exploring their world anew. Steve watched his best friend struggle to comprehend their surroundings, full of lights and screens and moving pictures everywhere. The thing that stressed his friend out the most was the noise. So much noise, the incessant honking and shouting, the hissing of steam, the putter of engines, the constant drumming of countless people walking around them. He could see it in Bucky's eyes, the strain of it all on his mind, and the terrible headaches that plagued him.

Bucky winced, his hand twitching, wanting to nurse his head. Ever since Hydra repeatedly wiped his memory, he had suffered strong headaches, resulting from the tampering of his memories and the horrible, painful electric pulses that raked through his brain. Steve looked at him empathetically, and tugged on his hand, directing him to a different part of town.

It was quieter here, away from the main flow of trafficking people and cars. There weren't any towering screens that flashed and changed, or people standing around uselessly, and giving them annoyed looks when the pair bumped them accidentally as they passed.

Bucky momentarily let go of his boyfriend's hand, to tug a glove upward on his hand, making sure his bionic arm was concealed beneath it and his black leather jacket. Steve admired his friend for his strength. He had come so far, from being that Hydra assassin dressed in black, to his friend again; disguised under an "American Pride" cap, grey t-shirt with dark jeans and his black leather jacket. Slowly but surely, his friend was coming back to him.

Together they passed into a poor section of New York, where the smell got a little worse, and trash was more common. Cardboard boxes, clumps of newspaper, and dirty old blankets marked the places where the homeless and broke slept. "Please." A small voice said, "Some spare change is all I need." Steve stopped, and Bucky with him, trying to figure out where the voice had come from.

"Ew what's wrong with him mom?" a different voice said. There was no response from the parent, but the questions of the child persisted until they faded away.

Bucky and Steve walked back the way they came, hearing more voices, "Hey look at that kid!"

"If Captain America had a kid with a whore, that's what he looks like!"

"I'd dump him on the streets too if I had a kid like that!" Someone said.

Crying was heard now, and the duo came upon the scene. There was a young boy, no older than eight, sitting on the sidewalk, propped up against a brick building, reaching for his tin can of coins. One of the older kids that was taunting him, scooted the can away with his shoe. The little boy grabbed for it, falling over. The older ones laughed as he reached for a homemade crutch made out of junk and tried desperately to get it back. "Give it back!" he protested.

"Guys come on, he's just a cripple." One of the older kids said.

"Shove it Chris, we're just playin." Another retorted.

Bucky took a step forward, "Hey!" he barked. The kids stopped and looked at him, "Pick on someone your own size." He growled.

The kids took in him and Steve. One kid yelled, "Faggots!" And laughed. Steve tensed and gripped his boyfriend's arm before he attacked in a blind rage.

"Just let them go. They're just kids." Steve murmured quietly so only Bucky could hear.

"Come on let's just go." One of the bully kids said. Together the group turned and ran, but not before one kicked over the can, scattering coins everywhere, "Hey!" the crippled boy shouted. Another kid let out a vicious kick to the crippled boy. His cry fell into sobs, as he clutched his hurting ribs where the kick landed, and crawled after his can and coins.

Steve released his friend when the kids disappeared. They walked over to the little boy, helping to pick up the coins. "Hey kid." Bucky said, "You okay?" The boy looked up, taking in Bucky's face. Bucky felt a little startled, seeing the child. He looked just like Steve when he was a kid. He realized that he said the same thing to Steve the first time he defended him on the playground. And the boy had just given him the same look Steve gave him.

It was a look full of hope, broken trust, and a tentative tendril of curiosity, bound up by a dirty face, greasy hair, and two bright blue eyes that told of a desire to have a friend that wouldn't leave him, a hope that someone would love him and never hurt him. To have someone to count on. Bucky was familiar with that look.

Bucky returned the handful of coins he had salvaged to the boy's can, "You got a name kid?"

The boy wiped his nose on his sleeve, "Leo. Just Leo." He sniffed.

"You got a family Leo?" Steve asked.

The boy looked up at him with a pitiful look in his eyes, "No."

Bucky turned to Steve with an expression on his face which translated to, "Can we keep him?" Steve nodded. They had talked about kids before, but knew that it was biologically impossible for them to have kids. Now here was an orphaned kid, a stray on the streets in need of a home. Steve nodded to his boyfriend, and kneeled down beside Leo, "How would you like to come live with us?"

The boy peered into their faces, studying them, gauging them and weighing their offer. Realization dawned on him, as he looked at Steve. Leo's eyes widened, as he looked to Bucky, noticing the glove on his hand that slipped down slightly, to reveal a patch of his bionic arm. "You guys are-"

Steve put a finger on his lips, shaking his head. "What do you say Leo? Want to be adopted?" Bucky asked. Leo nodded his head sharply. "Come on then kiddo." Bucky said affectionately, "Let's get you up." He picked Leo up, and placed him up on his shoulders

Leo let out a cry of surprise, wrapping his arms around Bucky's neck. "Uh Leo", he choked out, "you're choking me." Steve helped to loosen Leo's arms, and let him wrap his arms around Bucky's head. The sight was silly, if not adorable, and Steve quite liked seeing his boyfriend carry their new-found son on his shoulders.

Steve picked up the boy's can of coins and his crutches as Bucky walked away, thinking they could use those coins to invest and save, so Leo would have a chance to go to school and college. He caught up to Leo and Bucky. He delighted in seeing his boyfriend carrying their child up on his shoulders, loving the look of wonder on Leo's face. They walked down the main street, ignoring the odd looks of the other people as Steve held Bucky's hand in his.

Leo clutched Bucky's bionic hand in his own, happy to have a family of his own, his parents being none other than the Winter Soldier and Captain America. He felt joyous to be riding on Bucky's shoulders, riding above the normal people. No more would they laugh at him, or call him names, or dare to kick over his can of coins. Never again would he have to endure their abuse. "I have a home." He whispered out-loud, as the shadow of the Avengers Tower (formerly the Stark Tower)

"You have a home now Leo." Steve said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Leo craned his neck as he gazed upon the Avengers Tower (formerly Stark Tower) The giant building loomed overhead, foreshadowing a major change in his young life. The doors opened soundlessly, revealing a flawless and beautiful interior. Everything seemed to glow, or sparkle, or shine. The floors were black marble, inlaid with chrome frames. The bouncer at the desk didn't even need to give them a second glance, before opening the elevator to them.

Leo was transferred to Steve's back (piggy back style, so he would not hit his head on the ceiling) The elevator played pleasant music, as they rose up the top floor. The doors opened, revealing Tony behind his private bar, talking to Bruce, Clint, and Natasha.

Natasha immediately rose up to greet them, "Hey guys!" She said, her orange hair bouncing, "Who's the new arrival?"

"This is Leo." Bucky said, running his hand through his hair with a bashful grin. Roxy, Bucky's one year old golden retriever bounded toward her owner yipping happily. "Hey girl!" he said, giving the pup a good rub all along her ribs. "Meet our son, Leo." He said to everyone, including Roxy.

(Bucky had gotten Roxy as a puppy from Steve, six months after he came to the Avengers headquarters for refuge and forgiveness. Though he loved Steve, he was afraid of himself. He slept on the floor or the couch, instead of the bed with Steve. He had nightmares of killing Steve, and often woke up drenched in sweat or even blood, when he harmed himself in his sleep. Some days he couldn't look at himself, Steve, or even get up. He couldn't smile. Some nights after a nightmare, he would draw a blade against his skin, leaving cuts along the inside of his forearms, on his shoulder, or his back. Steve took to hiding all the sharp objects after a while. Bucky sometimes even tried to kill Steve in his sleep a few times. He seemed to hate himself more and more every day. Finally Steve came home with a puppy. At first, Bucky rejected the puppy, afraid he'd hurt it. Despite his efforts, the puppy followed him everywhere, and he grew to love her, naming her Roxy. It was a few weeks after getting Roxy that he began to improve. He ate more, and spoke more than just a few words to anyone. After a few months, he slept beside Steve in bed. Another month went by, and they were going out in public on dates. Eight months and he hadn't touched a blade. It was because of Steve that he hoped to become normal. It was because of Roxy that he started that journey.)

He hugged his dog, kissing her forehead affectionately. Steve let Leo down gently, setting him on a chair. Roxy barked again, putting her feet up on the sofa, licking Leo's face. He laughed happily and was much occupied with her.

"SO where'd you pick him up?" Tony asked. Natasha elbowed him in the ribs, "What? I'm just asking."

Steve spoke, "We found him on the streets getting beat up by other kids. Buck dove them off, and we couldn't just leave Leo on the streets. We had to do something for him, and since we wanted a kid, here was one we could take in and love." Bucky put his arm around Steve's waist and kissed his cheek affectionately. "A son of our own." He murmured to his boyfriend.

Bucky hummed contentedly, leaning against Steve's shoulder, who held his hand tenderly. Bruce looked past the duo at Leo, noting how thin and frail he looked, and how weak his legs were. Soundlessly he walked to Leo's side, examining him at a distance. Finally, he knelt next to the boy. "How long have you been unable to walk?" he asked.

Leo shrugged, "I don't know really. I've been like this for as long as I can remember. I don't even think I have parents anymore. I'm pretty sure they're dead." Bruce was taken aback by the ease with which Leo spoke, hearing no bitterness or sorrow in his young voice. He looked the boy over, seeing his shins bruised, and an abrasion on his cheekbone.

"We can help you walk." Bruce said, "I can help make braces for your legs so you can stand and balance on your own."

Tony stepped toward them, "I can build some braces for him." He said, feeling something in his heart for the boy. He looked at Steve and Bucky, "Should it have spinning rims? I think it should have spinning rims."

"If you can make it happen." Bucky said, "The braces won't be permanent though will they?" he asked both Bruce and Tony.

Bruce responded reassuringly, "When Leo learns to walk, he will never need them again. He'll remain whole."

Steve could hear the concern in Bucky's voice. He knew Bucky sometimes hated his metal arm, and didn't want Leo to suffer the dependence on metal parts like him. "Good." Bucky said softly, looking back at his new son with joy.

"As soon as you want me to, I can start the designs." Tony said.

"I can examine Leo and find the best way to help him stand and walk." Bruce responded.

Steve watched Leo's reaction, happy to help a young orphan, a kid that was as powerless as himself once. The look on Bucky's face also made this day brighter. They had talked of children after Bucky began to heal in his mind. They often wondered about adopting a child together. They wondered what it would be like if they adopted a girl or a boy, a baby, a toddler, a child. What would it be like? What would the child's name be? Would the child be happy with them?

Several of these questions still rang through their minds together, but the joys of having a small boy to care for was great, and eventually blew their worries away as Bruce tended to him and Tony drew up schematics for some high tech braces. "Congratulations." Natasha said warmly, giving both Bucky and Steve a kiss on their cheeks.

"It's a boy!" Clint exclaimed dramatically, giving the two men bear hugs after Natasha's embrace.

"So what do you think of this?" Tony asked, holding up a bar napkin he had been drawing on. It was a diagram of two legs, with high-tech braces on them. They were impressive looking, and designed much like his suits, with stylized spinning rims on the knees and ankles. "It's just the drawing right now. I still need to get his measurements, and work on a prototype before we get the real braces on him."

"It looks great." Steve said, grateful for his efforts already, and not entirely comprehending all the information on his schematics. Bucky got the gist of it all, but it was still somewhat beyond him how Tony drew up braces for Leo in a matter of minutes on a bar napkin, after at least two glasses of scotch.

Leo could not stop staring at the people bustling around him. So much had happened in one day. He got two dads, three uncles, and one aunt all in one day.

"C'mon. Let's show you around." Steve said, as Bucky picked up the boy in his arms.

Steve showed him where everyone's room was, where the bathroom, kitchen, the entire layout of the building that he needed to know of.

They brought Leo back to the main room, finding Wanda and Pietro sitting by the window. Pietro was by Leo's side in an instant, "Hey it's the new kid." His accent foreign, he held out a bit of candy, which Leo gratefully took, adding another uncle and aunt to his list of family.

Wanda moved toward him next, her crimson shawl waving behind her, "He will bring much to this family." Her accent as thick as her brother's, her hands danced with a red glow around them. "You will be good fathers."

They passed the day with much excitement, as Bruce recorded all of Leo's measurements on a clear tablet, sketching out a very basic design for braces. He and Tony soon hid themselves away in the lab, the soundproof walls blocking out the sound of metal being cut, shaped, and riveted.

Together, Steve and Bucky put Leo to sleep in a shirt much too big for him, and pajama pants cut to size. He smiled, cocooned in warm sheets and soft pillows, warming the hearts of his new fathers. "We'll be in our room Leo. Just press this button if you need any of us." Bucky pointed to a button on a phone dock beside the bed, with labels consisting of each Avenger's symbol.

'Nat probably put those there.' Steve thought.

After saying goodnight one more time, the couple went to bed as well, their hearts warm and happy.


End file.
